I Swear I'm Not Crazy
by Sailormoon1129
Summary: Everything is going wrong for Serena Tsukino. After a youma attack, her identity is revealed- but everyone thinks she is mentally insane. Tuxedo Mask has lost his memory, and Darien is assigned as her mental therapist. With a new enemy looming closer, the Inner and Outer Senshi must free their princess, and prove that she is not crazy.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge- A New Enemy?

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review! And I do not own Sailor Moon!

I may be a 15 year old girl, but I'm also the legendary warrior Sailor Moon, and the reincarnation of the Moon Princess Serenity. But more commonly, I am known as Serena Tsukino.

Okay, I admit I'm a bit of a crybaby, and clumsy too. But is it really that hard to believe that I defend the citizens of Tokyo, and heck, the entire universe from evil? I guess it is, because if it wasn't obvious, I wouldn't have people from the nuthouse after me. And a certain reincarnated Prince of the Earth/ Tuxedo Mask/ Darien Shields would believe me. (If you'll believe it, he lost his memory AGAIN.) How many times has this happened? I mean, honestly!

We die on the Moon Kingdom, he loses his memory, he gets it back after being nearly killed by Zoicite, Beryl brainwashed him again, he dies again, he gets his memory back, he gets brainwashed by Nehelenia, he gets killed by Galaxia, got brought back, and now somehow he lost all his memory again. Is this ever going to stop? It all started this morning...

My eyes cracked open to bright morning sun. A slight drone was buzzing in my ear. As i grew more awake, I realized it was Luna. "Serena! Wake UP!" I groaned as her paw prodded into my side.

"Ok, ok, Luna. I'm up." I muttered. Luna cocked her head at me.

"Serena, you really have grown up. Before Galaxia, it would take you 10 minutes to get up." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I have." And with that I was out the door and running. "I gotta run or I'll be laaaattteee!"

As I neared the school, I saw a familiar green jacket. I slowed down as I approached him. "Darien!" He turned.

"Oh, hey, Meatball Head. I better move or you'll knock me over." He said in his sarcastic voice. Something was terribly wrong. Ever since we found out our identities, he had never been so harsh. Did he lose his memory AGAIN? I had to make sure.

"Darien? Who is Rini?" I asked. If he still had his memory, he would reply that she was our daughter from the future, and also Sailor Chibimoon.

"Your cousin, of course." He replied._Oh no. No no no no. Not again, please not again_.

"Okay, I'll see you later Darien." As I walked away, I wiped my watering eyes. I could feel my heart squeezing inside my chest. _I can't lose him. Not again. Not like last time._

Later that day,during lunch break, when I was talking with Lita, Mina, and Ami, I felt that unsettling feeling that could only be a youma. "Serena?" I looked at Lita. She nodded.

"Right, guys. Alert Rei and transform!" I told them, grabbing my brooch. The girls nodded, and Ami put down her communicator. "Moon Eternal Power, Make UP!" My wings unfurled.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!" Lita started glowing green as electricity crackled around her.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!" Glowing orange stars shone as MIna's transformation began.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!" Shining ribbons of bubbles swirled around Ami.

Soon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and of course, Eternal Sailor Moon, were dashing off toward the youma attack. The familiar red-skirted scout of Mars quickly joined us. " Aw, come on, SE-RE-NA!" Rei Hino's chastising voice filled my ears. "I thought we were done fighting youmas!"

I sighed. "Sorry, Mars. Guess its just part of the job."

"Sailor Moon, I've tracked down the youma!" Sailor Mercury was furiously typing on her computer.

We quickly dashed over to the direction the computer indicated. A huge, tentacled beast was going around draining people's energy! "Hold it right there!" I struck my familiar pose. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"In the name of Mars!"

In the name of Venus!"

In the name of Mecury!"

"In the name of Jupiter!"

The youma turned its ugly gaze on us. "Sailor Scouts, ah? I've heard of you." I leaped forward. I knew my caped crusader, Tuxedo Mask, wouldn't show up. He had completely forgotten about his past. It was time to take matters into my own hands.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" I stuck out my red-booted foot, but I was knocked to the ground with a slimy blue tentacle. I felt my rib crunch, and I winced. Silver sparks, courtesy of my Lunarian healing, quickly patched me up.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury send shimmering streams of water at the youma. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Ami's voice was concerned.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back. "For that, I'm gonna moondust you!" I pulled out my scepter. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" My powerful attack hit the youma full on. Nothing happened.

"It's strong, Sailor Moon!"

Slime-face suddenly yelled "Identity Crisis!" A pure wave of energy spread over us.

"What just happened?" Venus yelled.

"No, idea. Sailor Moon, combine our attacks!" Jupiter shouted.

"Right! Silver Moon.."

"Mercury.."

"Mars.."

"Venus..."

Jupiter..."

"Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Flame Sniper!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Oak Evolution!"

The powerful blast from my scepter was intertwined with streams of water, glowing disks of fire, orange hearts, and green leaves. The youma shrieked as it was reduced to a pile of gray dust.

"Nice job, guys!" I turned to face my team. Suddenly, the ringing of a bell burst through the air.

"Serena, we have to hurry! That was the lunch bell!" Ami's frantic voice was almost hysteric. Heck, she had never been late. Now was not a good time to start. Using our enhanced scout abilities, we leapt across the rooftops. As we passed the market, I heard a voice cry out.

"Serena!" I looked. It was my mom! But how was this possible? The scouts had a glamour that prevented anyone from knowing who we were! In the shock, I missed leaping over an alley and plummeted down. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon! Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1- I Swear I'm Not Crazy!

When I opened my eyes, I could see that I was in a hospital room. And what's worse, I had thick bars over my hands and ankles, restraining me. "Serena?" I turned my head. My parents sat next to me, worried expressions on their faces.

"Mom? Dad? Why am I here?" I asked. I glanced down. I was still in my Sailor fuku.

"Serena, honey, we need to talk. Do you believe you're Sailor Moon?" My mom placed a worried hand on my head.

"Of course. I AM Sailor Moon." I said firmly. "Now can I go home?"

My father looked at me. "Serena, you're lucky you're not dead!"

I looked at him quizzically. " Belive me Dad, I have died like twice already." Well, it was the truth!

"Serena, you are NOT Sailor Moon. These dillusions have gone on long enough. We are placing you in a mental ward." There was a hint of anger in his voice. A nurse came and unbuckled me. In that instant, I leaped out of the bed and used my Sailor abilities to speed down the hall and out the door of the hospital. _They don't believe me. Oh Selene, they don't believe me. _I kept running. I had to hide. I ducked into an alley. After healing myself during the youma battle and after my fall, I was exausted. I collapsed, and slept. I never noticed the men in lab coats coming towards me.

-Darien's POV-

"Darien Shields, we need you to take on a patient with mental problems. She believes she is the superhero Sailor Moon. She escaped from the hospital this afternoon but we were able to track her down." My boss informed me.

"Yeah, sure." I straightened the sleeves of my famous green jacket. A mental patient, huh? Believing she was Sailor Moon? That's new.

"Here is the information on her." I was handed a sheet of paper. "Her name is on the top." My eyes strayed towards the name printed in black letters.

_Serena Tsukino_

-Serena's POV-

When I woke up again, I was lying in a room with thick, puffy, padded walls. I recognized it from any film. I was in an insane asylum. _Oh, Selene, is my life ever going to be easy? _At least I knew for sure I WASN'T crazy.


End file.
